


Starting things out

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7





	Starting things out

Starting things out is a better way of having a new adventure at different points of life. The same applies to the world of pokemon.

Where friendships and rivals are form, bonds between humans and pokemon are form as well. A journey has its beginning and its end. As well as rely on those around us to grow, push our skills to the limit and so more then that.

With the help with pokemon and good friends and family along side us, nothing is impossible to achieve. Like getting your first pokemon as your companion is always memorial. Well, that's what I think when I started out my journey with pikachu. even when we had our rocky beginning, me and pikachu have a tight bond we share as our journeys progress into the depths of the poke world and wining our way through the gyms.

when the start of the battle, pokemon on each side ready for their trainer's to start.

Strategies can cause a crowd to stir in ecitement or boredom.

Both pokemon and trainers gave off their sparks as the pokemon use what they got.

The many attacks that they give off, whether its blocking the oppenents moves, to confuse, and many attacks that come and go.

Theres nothing but the motions both the pokemon and trainers go through as the battle begins and ends.


End file.
